


Lost in Translation

by schoetheisrealaf



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Heavy Angst Light Angst who knows??, Jinyoung's curly hair, M/M, Smut, cus Jaebum is fucking weak for it, just like me, that's what I write when I'm too busy to plot it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schoetheisrealaf/pseuds/schoetheisrealaf
Summary: “H-hyung, I don’t know what you mean.”, Jinyoung lies, only earning a mocking huff from Jaebum, the roots of his hair stinging again with a sudden pull exposing his throat.“Don’t act stupid now Jinyoung. You know I’ve always liked your hair. You…” he says and suddenly, there are warm lips on Jinyoung’s skin and it would feel like no time has passed since the last time if it weren’t for the almost resentful tone in Jaebum’s voice as he finishes his sentence.“…knew this would drive me completely crazy.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guys,  
> uh...I don't know what to say about this except that I slipped and wrote this on like three evenings while also working on my essay for university.  
> Also, as you might be able to deduce from this, Jinyoung's curly hair has fucked me up pretty badly, so I just needed to get this out of my system^^  
> Hope you enjoy my little impulse creation ;))

Jinyoung can tell there’s someone else in his room the moment he sets foot in it. For a moment, he thinks it’s the maknaes, waiting in the dark to scare the living daylights out of him, but then he remembers that his members went out for a last night of drinks and fun before their schedules would start all over again. Jinyoung, tired from his photoshoot in the morning, had been the only one to stay back, him and…

“Jaebummie?”, he whispers into the dimness, his slowly adjusting eyes finally making out Jaebum’s familiar figure standing by the small window looking out into Seoul’s frozen sea of lights.

“I think we’d agreed on not calling each other that anymore.” Jaebum turns around, voice just as wintery crisp and Jinyoung can feel his gaze fixating on his still tussled, stubbornly curled up hair. Self-conscious, he passes a hand through it just to mess it up even more, Jaebum’s eyes growing big at the gesture, giving Jinyoung a sneaking suspicion what this unexpected nightly visit is all about.

“What do you want then, _hyung_?”, he asks anyway, his tone annoyed even though he is inwardly basking in the feeling of being alone with Jaebum again after _months._ Heartbeat quickly increasing, Jinyoung takes in Jaebum’s wide shoulders under the loose shirt he is wearing to huge basketball shorts. This is Jaebum as he knows him. Hair down, casual attire, he is far from the dolled up bad boy image he likes so much to project in public. The only thing that always stays the same are Jaebum’s eyes, full of genuine emotion and they are pitch black now, burning with anger as Jinyoung comes to a halt in front of his hyung.

“Do you remember what we promised each other Jinyoung? When we…ended it? When we said it was the…the last time?”Jaebum’s jaw locks angrily after he finishes speaking and he presses deeper into the wall next to the window, as if he is trying to disappear in the shadows, to assimilate with the dark so Jinyoung’s searching hands can’t find his.

“We promised we would not touch each other again. Not like that.”, Jinyoung answers dutifully, even though his skin has already been pulled magnetically to Jaebum’s, fingertips stroking along exposed collarbones until his hand settles in the centre of the other’s chest, fingers spread widely. It hurts at first, to see Jaebum flinch as an initial reaction to being touched by him, gaze hard and unforgiving, but Jinyoung knows that Jaebum is still as caught up in their mess as he is, his heart racing under his palm more than telling.

“We promised we wouldn’t throw each other meaningful glances anymore, wouldn’t compliment the other anymore, wouldn’t tease…” Jinyoung could have continued like this for minutes, every rule, every restriction edged into his memory as if Jaebum burned them into his skin when he fucked him for what they believed would be their last time. What stops him is a rough hand in his hair, gripping at his curls tightly to yank his head back and Jinyoung own fingers twist into the fabric of Jaebum’s shirt in pain.

“That’s right. No teasing.”, Jaebum growls deeply, pulling Jinyoung steadily closer to himself with the contrastingly gentle hand he placed at the small of his back. Feeling like his eyes might pop out of his skull any second, Jinyoung still tries to gaze at Jaebum even with his head drawn back, stumbling forward into Jaebum’s space clumsily.

“We said no teasing and yet here you are, doing _this_.” Abruptly, Jaebum’s grip on Jinyoung’s hair loosens, fingers running through the soft waves instead, while he looks at Jinyoung accusingly. They are so close now, Jinyoung’s arm is uncomfortably squashed between them, giving him an excuse to sling it around Jaebum’s waist instead. This time, the elder doesn’t even react. It sends a thrill through Jinyoung as he presses himself flush against the other’s firm chest, a small voice in his head whispering that _maybe_ he is allowed to touch Jaebum again.

“H-hyung, I don’t know what you mean.”, Jinyoung lies, only earning a mocking huff from Jaebum, the roots of his hair stinging again with a sudden pull exposing his throat.

“Don’t act stupid now Jinyoung. You know I’ve always liked your hair. You…” he says and suddenly, there are warm lips on Jinyoung’s skin and it would feel like no time has passed, like the last weeks haven’t been some of the worst of Jinyoung’s life, if it weren’t for the almost resentful tone in Jaebum’s voice as he finishes his sentence.

“…knew this would drive me completely crazy.” Jinyoung gasps but doesn’t get the chance to answer, silenced by Jaebum’s frantic lips on his. He kisses him back instantly, because it’s as easy as breathing even after such a long time of not doing it, because he finally feels like the stinging dagger that has been stuck between his shoulder blades ever since they separated is slowly pulled out of him. With a low sigh, Jinyoung presses a leg between Jaebum’s, the familiar sensation of them slowly growing hard against each other setting his nerves on fire. He is just about to let his hands slip under Jaebum’s shirt, to feel the muscles of his back contract and relax with every breath when Jaebum breaks the kiss, panting heavily.

“Hyung.”, Jinyoung says pleadingly, lacking for any of his usually elaborate words, his mind blank of everything except _Jaebum._ “Hyung.”

“Jinyoung-…”, Jaebum’s expression is dazed, but he catches himself in the last second, swallowing the last syllable that would have turned the name into an endearment with a strangled expression. In a matter of seconds, his jaw is set firmly again, dark orbs free of any dreamy gleam and Jinyoung almost fears to be pushed away when he feels fingertips dig deep into his shoulder. But Jaebum just brushes a wayward curl out of his eyes, twirling it around his fingers thoughtfully, before he pushes Jinyoung down with his other hand.

“Get on your knees.”, he mutters, his fingers immediately sliding into Jinyoung’s hair again once he comes to a rest in front of him. Jinyoung can’t help but marvel at the effect a thing as simple as a _perm_ had on Jaebum, breaking the resistance they have been building up so stubbornly as if it was nothing.

Desperate to feel Jaebum again, Jinyoung yanks his shorts down in one go, letting them pool carelessly at Jaebum’s feet. His lips quiver at the sight of his hyung’s erection straining against the white cotton of his boxer briefs, yearning to suck at the wet spot it has already left on the fabric. So he leans forward slightly, just to be stopped by Jaebum’s index finger under his chin, directing Jinyoung’s gaze up to where he is looking down at him.

“No teasing.” He warns and Jinyoung wants to trash and scream and hit Jaebum’s pretty face but he is so desperately turned on, his own cock swelling more and more and he hasn’t touched Jaebum in what feels like an eternity. It’s sad and unhealthy, but he’ll take what he can get.

Hurriedly, he helps where Jaebum has already started to pull his underwear down himself, taking it as an excuse to let his palms stroke up and down his strong legs before settling them onto his thighs, squeezing gently. Jaebum shivers, muttering impatiently under his breath and only then does Jinyoung lift his head, giving a first tentative lick to the moist head of Jaebum’s cock. It tastes salty, like Jaebum’s skin after a long dance practice when Jinyoung would jump him in the bathroom before he even got to shower. And just like all those times, Jinyoung proceeds with letting Jaebum slide into his mouth gradually, taking his time to turn Jaebum into a trembling mess before he even started.

When Jaebum’s tip finally hits the back of Jinyoung’s throat, making Jaebum whimper and buck into him, Jinyoung lets him stay for just a second, swallowing once as his eyes begin to water. He gets a louder whimper from Jaebum in return and his own cock throbs at the sounds Jaebum is making, tempting him to open his jeans and wrap a hand around himself. And even though Jinyoung started to languidly bob his head by now, tight pressure of his lips moving up and down Jaebum’s length, his hyung notices the absence of his hand immediately.

Jinyoung watches him, as he looks down with lust hooded eyes, as he draws in a sharp breath that comes out a moan again when he notices how Jinyoung is pleasuring himself. The renewed tang of precome in his mouth causes Jinyoung to groan himself, thumb rubbing the head of his neglected cock insistently. It is a tight fit, with his trousers and boxers still mostly on, but Jinyoung finds that he likes it, the restriction of his clothes adding another layer of pressure to maze of sensations he finds himself in.

They continue like this for some moments, Jaebum moaning and writhing against the wall, his hands shaking in Jinyoung’s hair as his fingers clench and unclench rhythmically with the movements of Jinyoung’s head. Once he can tell that Jaebum is close, pressing down on his tongue as hot and heavy as he can be, Jinyoung drags his lips upwards one last time, carefully scraping his teeth along the underside of Jaebum’s dick until he has his lips barely wrapped around the tip. He uses Jaebum’s momentary distraction to let the hand that is not furiously working his own cock travel up and around, sharp fingernails digging into Jaebum’s ass seconds later, revelling in the surprised shout he forces out of his hyung.

“Jinyoung…!”, Jaebum pants, trying to make Jinyoung take more of him again by thrusting his hips forward slightly, just to be denied by Jinyoung who moves his head back in his grip before he lazily starts to lick the head again. He can feel his eyes closing in pleasure, heat surging from the base of his neck down to his groin as he sticks the tip of his tongue in the slit, getting his chin tainted with spit.

The wetness adds to the thrilling feeling of Jaebum’s fingers carding through his hair and Jinyoung’s hips bug whenever they catch in it and pull at his roots, both of them used to the smooth glide of straight, soft hair.

“L-look at me.” Jaebum breathes, his voice so weak Jinyoung would have missed it without the insistent tug Jaebum gives his hair deliberately this time.

As if in trance, he opens his eyes, gaze struggling to find Jaebum’s in the dim light. When he finally does, he instinctively swallows around Jaebum’s length, the intense look in his hyung’s eyes making him forget his hurting knees and almost cramped up wrist in seconds, body getting ready to chase his orgasm.

“God, you’re so…”, Jaebum attempts to say but his sentence ends in a moan, his head lolling back against the wall as Jinyoung sinks down on him again, hand coming around to caress the heated skin under Jaebum’s shirt.

“…you’re so _pretty_.” Just by the fact that Jaebum has apparently lost all control over what leaves his mouth, Jinyoung can tell that he is ready too, prompting him to press his tongue against the underside of his cock with each pull. He hollows his cheeks and sucks as hard as he can, while Jaebum babbles on, sounding as if he would choke on the words if he kept them in any longer.

“And I want you, I want you so _fucking_ much. Always. Always…”, he whines until he goes tense under Jinyoung’s hand on his hip, the strong taste of come flooding Jinyoung’s mouth. Groaning victoriously, Jinyoung sucks Jaebum through it, only needing a few more strokes to bring himself to climax too. Distantly, he feels Jaebum brush his hair out of his face, hears him murmur _Jinyoungie_ almost inaudibly and for one blissful second, everything feels exactly right.

It can’t last though, obviously, not when Jaebum is already pushing at his head to be released from Jinyoung’s mouth, reaching to pull his clothes back up a split second after Jinyoung has shuffled away properly.

Knees knocking together shakily, Jinyoung comes to a stand too, ready to face Jaebum, even though the mess in his pants is becoming increasingly uncomfortable with every passing moment. But the other boy is just looking at him from his spot next to the window, soft eyes slowly freezing into burning ice again before he briskly starts to walk into the direction of the door.

The sudden movement makes Jinyoung jump, his fingers wrapped tightly around Jaebum’s wrist in the next second surprising himself as much as Jaebum.

“What?”, Jaebum asks and Jinyoung feels his lips open and close on thin air with nothing else on his mind but the desperate desire to keep Jaebum here, in his room, a little while longer. So he says the first thing that comes to mind.

“I did it because I wanted you to look at me again.” Jinyoung’s voice sounds as hoarse and rough as the truth he is speaking, the hand that is not clutching onto Jaebum coming up grip at his own throat. He feels a bit like suffocating, his confession hanging heavily in the air between them, so different from Jaebum’s heated words of passion. Those will only resound in Jinyoung’s dreams for uncountable nights to come, but Jinyoung’s declaration cannot go unaddressed.

Fearing another wave of anger from his hyung, Jinyoung averts his gaze, staring unseeingly at the wall over the other’s left shoulder.

“Look at y…I – What?” Surprisingly, Jaebum’s answer comes out more like an unsure whisper with an incredilous little shout at the end. It makes Jinyoung dare to refocus on the other boy again, who’s eyebrows are drawn up in an expression of confused bewilderment, mouth agape. Jaebum’s eyes are shining with something akin to hysteria, which is also evident in the way he suddenly turns his hand around to clutch at Jinyoung’s wrist too, his voice frantic and pitched higher than usual.

“You wanted me to look at you?”, he asks. “Don’t you know that that’s all I ever do? That I look at you _all the time_ and no matter how much I try to make myself stop, how much I try to be _good_ I just…”

By the end of his speech, Jaebum is back to being furious again and even though it makes Jinyoung’s heart thump giddily to hear that Jaebum hasn’t managed to move on either, it hurts how Jaebum calls them ignoring each other _being good_. Because that’s surely not what it feels like to Jinyoung.

So he makes Jaebum stop the only way he can think of, yanking him forward by their joined hands and into another bruising kiss. Instinctively, Jaebum responds for a few seconds before he seems to remember their current situation. In a haste, he tries to detangle himself from Jinyoung but has to give up soon, Jinyoung’s hold on his body too strong to get out of without a real fight.

“You make me so fucking angry.”, Jaebum sighs in the end, hands forming tense fist against Jinyoung’s chest, hiding his face in the other’s neck in defeat.

“Do you hate me hyung?”, Jinyoung whispers back, even though he believes to know the answer already. As expected, Jaebum lets out a small self-deprecating laugh, breath hot against the exposed skin of Jinyoung’s throat.

“I did. Back when you made me realise what I was…what I _am_.” Jaebum corrects himself quickly at the feeling of Jinyoung’s fingernails digging into his back, unwilling to let Jaebum lie to himself.

“But now, I can’t anymore. Sometimes I wish I could though.” A shaky breath escapes the both of them at the admission, Jaebum’s hard fists slowly turning into warm palms, all tension and fight leaving his body as he leans heavily into Jinyoung’s embrace.

“I wish I could too.” Jinyoung’s words are muffled in Jaebum’s hair, but he knows that Jaebum will understand him anyway. They played this game for a long time now, the push and pull of saying one thing while meaning the other.

Sometimes, Jinyoung wonders if everything they ever meant to tell each other got lost in translation because of that. It would explain why Jaebum always leaves in the end, no matter how desperate Jinyoung tries to make him stay. Why Jinyoung still holds onto Jaebum, selfishly, no matter how often Jaebum begs for him to let go. Why they keep on coming back to each other, no matter all the _last times,_ all the _never agains_ and _I shouldn’t love yous_.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, wasn't that an angst fest par excellence!^^  
> Sadly, I just can't seem to write canon JJP without the angstTM...they've just been too weird with each other recently. Things are looking up though, because with the other chapters for the a/b/o story and the maknae-matchmaker sequel there is also a lot of fluff coming our way! ...after the exams I'll have so much writing to do! :D  
> Hope you darlings enjoyed this random fic I just dumped on you out of the blue, as always, I live off love, sunshine, comments and kudos <3 <3  
> Much love to you! H


End file.
